


Taken

by nekobucky (sinfuljoshler)



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljoshler/pseuds/nekobucky
Summary: sequel to Abandonment Issues. Bucky's worst nightmare comes true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since my last imagine was loved so much, I decided to write another one. This is kind of a continuation of the first one, same settings and characters.

Bucky slammed the door to the meeting room open, looking absolutely livid. He hadn’t seen Y/N all day, and when he’d asked FRIDAY where she was, the interface had replied “Currently M.I.A.”. The first person to receive the brunt of his anger was Tony. Bucky slammed him into a wall, ignoring the yells of the people he’d come to call friends.

  
“Where the hell is Y/N and why wasn’t I told she’s missing?!” Bucky barked.

  
Tony gulped a little, but stood his ground. “You know, you’re not giving me a very good reason to trust you. Didn’t we have a whole fight about this? You lost an entire arm, so it’s not likely you forgot. And I replaced that arm, don’t make me take it back. Put me down and then we’ll talk.” Tony said.

  
Bucky reluctantly let go of Tony.

“Bucky, calm dow-” Steve started, but Bucky turned and cut him off with a nasty glare.

  
“Bucky, we cannot communicate if you are behaving irrationally.” Vision commented.

  
Bucky whirled around, pointing a trembling finger in Vision’s face.

“I don’t give a damn about rationality! Y/N could be dead right now because of all of you, and I’m not going to wait to find out! Where is she?!” Bucky yelled.

  
“HYDRA took her.” Tony said, making Bucky gasp. “Well, do we even call them HYDRA? They’re not really a part of HYDRA, they’re more like HYDRA’s crazy fans. They’re not very advanced, the only reason we can’t find them is because someone smart, who is part of their little club, is hiding them.” Tony explained, pulling up some files on the monitor.

  
“We’re going to find them.” Bucky said, his hands trembling with rage.

  
“With all due respect, that may not be possible. We found… some of her internal organs and quite a few of her rib bones. Specifically on the left side. It’s very likely that she’s dead.” Vision said.

  
“What… organs did you find?” Bucky asked, his voice trembling.

  
“Her left lung, her stomach, a large portion of her large intestine, her spleen, part of her pancreas, and… her heart.” Vision replied, looking away.

  
Bucky choked, tears clouding his vision. He sobbed into his hand. The last thing he wanted was for them to see him cry, but he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. Dead? She couldn’t be, Bucky hadn’t even had a chance to call her his yet.

 

* * *

  
Tick, tick, tick, tick. Y/N wished she could say she was listening to a clock, but that was not the case.   
As soon as these HYDRA lackeys had the chance, they’d captured her and successfully torn out most of the left side of her abdomen. Literally torn out. Someone had stabbed her, and someone else had pulled on the wound until her torso was torn open. She didn’t last long, and when she woke up all she could hear was ticking.

  
Their technology, though not advanced, was efficient. Whatever they’d replaced her organs with increased her metabolism, and expanded her lung capacity. All that really bothered her was the noise it made.

Her heart, instead of moving like a muscle, simply ticked. Gears shifted, allowing blood to pass through while something else shot the blood through her body. She didn’t really understand the mechanics behind it, just the basic function.

  
It had been several weeks since she was taken, and all of her wounds had healed. All that was really noticeable was the metal mesh plating on the left side of her abdomen. It was almost like skin, at least it stretched and moved like skin. It was good enough for her. She was alive, at least.

  
She now knew how Bucky felt. Was she a part of the machine, or was the machine a part of her? She felt… fake. Like she shouldn’t be alive. This part of her was artificial, and it made her feel like she wasn’t human.

  
They’d tried and tried again to wipe her memories, but without the advanced technology HYDRA possessed, all they’d succeeded in doing was hurting her. The only reason she was even alive was because they’d forced a feeding tube through her nose to keep her fed. Ripping it out could hurt, so she didn’t do it.

  
So, here Y/N sat, biding her time. She tried to hold onto her memories as long as possible. Soon, they’d get the technology they needed, and her memories would be gone. Bucky would be nothing to her. They’d do exactly what they did to Bucky, to her.   
She remembered when she was afraid of him. Not even really him, only what he was capable of. She’d been assigned to watching him. Just to make sure he didn’t try anything. They’d eventually connected, and Y/N had helped him become closer to his old self. He’d started to remember his life before HYDRA, and started to fall in love with Y/N.

  
Y/N tugged desperately on the crop top they’d made her wear. They said it gave them ‘easier access’ to the new left side of her abdomen. She hated it. It was just a reminder of what was gone. She got phantom pains all the time, another reminder. She could feel with the left side of her abdomen, but it was duller.   
Her fingers traced the place where skin met metal. She’d done the same thing to Bucky. He told her it felt nice. She’d remembered pressing kisses to his skin in the comfort of their room. No one else knew what they really were. She’d liked it better that way.

  
“Get up, we have a new test.” They said.

  
She stood up, not really having a choice. They were still trying to perfect the methods of their beloved HYDRA. They hadn’t succeeded quite yet, but she knew they grew closer with each failure. She laid down on the operating table, reluctantly accepting the mouth gag they’d shoved into her mouth. She bit down as hard as she could, trying to find something to hold onto to keep her from losing her mind.

  
All the sudden there were screams and the sound of gunshots. The scientists rushed out of the room, leaving Y/N alone. Y/N sat up, trembling. Anyone could be out there. HYDRA, people worse than them, if that was possible.

  
Bucky kicked open the door, his eyes immediately landing on Y/N. “Y/N.” he choked out, staying where he was.

  
He didn’t know if she was still… herself. She ran toward him, wrapping her arms around him. His arms wrapped around her, immediately noticing the metal part of her abdomen. He gasped, looking at it.

  
“They, uh, had to replace some things. I’m kind of a cyborg now.” She said.

  
Bucky mustered up a small smile, kissing her forehead. “That’s okay.” He said.

  
Y/N walked out of the operation room with him, immediately being hugged by Steve. “I’m so sorry, Y/N!” Steve said.

  
“It’s okay, I’ll live. Though I’m technically heartless.” She said.

__

* * *

__

Bucky and Y/N laid on the couch, wrapped in each other’s arms. A rare sight, one that the team enjoyed. Tony poured himself a drink before sitting on the couch parallel of the one Bucky and Y/N were on.

They all sat in comfortable silence. Bucky rubbed Y/N’s back, smiling. She breathed slowly, completely relaxed. He was so glad she was safe, and here with him. 

  
“So, Y/N, what makes you tick?” Tony broke the silence.

  
Bucky tensed up but relaxed when Y/N busted out laughing, burying her face in Bucky’s neck. She eventually pulled away from it, looking at Tony. “Life, Tony. Life.” She said.


End file.
